Rise and Fall: Shinigami Rai't
by Illabye
Summary: Raito is a bored Shinigami and thanks to Ryuk, he's going to find out first hand how interesting human's can truly be. Especially one L Lawliet. What happens next is something noone could have ever thought of happening- can a Shinigami turn human? SLASH


Summary- Raito is a bored Shinigami, and thanks to Ryuk, he's going to find out first hand how interesting human's can truly be. Especially one L Lawliet. What happens next is something no one could have thought of ever happening- can it _actually_ be possible for a shinigami to turn human? AU SLASH

Disclaimer- I do not own!

…...

**Rise and Fall**: Shinigami Rai't

…...

_Tokyo, Japan_

_June, 23, 2002_

…_..._

It was a strange thing. Waking up in the morning, sunlight bleeding through his blinded windows, and finding a plain black notebook laying innocently on his desktop. It wouldn't have been out of place, he had other notebooks stacked on the same desktop. He liked keeping a well-ordered area. All of them black. Everything neatly in its designated spot. But no, the strange thing was that this particular Notebook looked as if it had been thrown haphazardly onto the workplace. Which meant he hadn't placed it there. The twenty-year old stared at it for only a moment more before grabbing hold of it and started to flip through it with confused curiosity.

"I hope you realize that you cost me a bet, Teru Mikami." Mikami stilled the urge to jump at the unexpected statement. The soft dulcet tone of voice that emitted from behind the university student held the distinct sound of one who was both annoyed and bored with the bizarre situation. It was almost disarming.

Tense, ready to defend himself at any moment, Mikami turned to face the trespasser, eyes narrowed into a fierce glare. "And whom might _you_ b-" He didn't finish the sentence, black eyes widened with awe, mouth slightly agape, he took a half-step back until he was leaning against his desk. "What?" he whispered in disbelief.

"I am a Shinigami, and my name is Rai't." This being, this _angel_, stated getting straight to the point with no further preamble, heading tilting almost sensually.

"Shinigami, _Raito_?" Mikami repeated an instant later with incredulity. He slumped slightly, perfect posture gone for the sake of comfort. His dark eyes still locked on the, admittedly, breathtaking sight before him. What did one do when confronted with such an introduction. With closed lips a smile formed, cruel and unnatural, he laughed, leaning even more so until he mimicked the _Shinigami_ opposite him perfectly.

This beautiful Sunday morn marked the day of change.

…...

_Mu_

…...

_Caramel colored irises stared blankly up to the dark storm-like clouds that hung in the sky. Discontent in the knowledge that boredom had led him to this. To lay inert in this desert wasteland. This dead stagnant state of being. Filled with righteous anger and discontent but not enough to actually will himself to move. Reluctant but seemingly forced to give into the fact that this is all that has been and will come to pass. His existence nothing more than… it was just nothing. There was no more to that sentence and that in itself was horribly depressing. The boredom was just an annoying by product. _

_Ash began to fall lazily to the ground. Irritatingly embodying everything this place was- a lazy grey smudge in the grand scheme of things. _

_After an indefinite amount of time he blinked yet still unwilling to do more than that, to move from his laid out position. He couldn't recall how long he'd been alone. It could have been years, decades, centuries… a mere handful of human hours. It'd been so long since Beyoo had even stopped by to try and coax him into an amusing round of human gazing. Since he found a reason to even stir besides the occasional blink. Not that he was- what was the human term… hurt? No. Disappointed? Maybe, he hadn't really tried to label what he actually felt about it. Though on a different note, it was amusing to notice the shift that apathy had taken in becoming his base emotion as of late. He also found it depressing he found that amusing. The only upside being that he hadn't decided to fall to the horrendous acts of gambling that now seemed to be the norm. His way of living wasn't exactly something to be proud of either. Waiting until his years dwindled away until he died. He wondered vaguely if that's what Beyoo had done. But then immediately dismissed the thought. _

"_There you are Rai't." _

_Caramel irises cleared, the fog of apathy lifting as they flicked over to the intruder- interest veiled with irritation. _

"_Ryuk." he acknowledged, voice smooth, unhindered with the rasp of disuse. The first company he's had in what felt like an eon. Sadly, it wasn't who he was hoping for but Ryuk was welcome nonetheless. Getting him to admit that one out loud would be next to impossible. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Sarcasm dripped heavily from the question._

"_hyuk hyuk I have an idea." the shinigami cackled, dark bulbous eyes shimmering with mischief. _

_Rai't only took a moment to take in the admission before slowly lifting himself up. Gathered ash falling away from him leaving him unmarred, his white leather outfit pristine. He scowled when he noticed Ryuk's massive grin grow. The reason, wasn't because he'd already non-verbally agreed to whatever the taller shinigami had in mind. It was quite simply because of his physical manifestation. It was a joke that even he had sneered at. You see, if not for the white wings protruding from his back he would have undoubtedly passed for human. Copper red hair that once upon a time used to be neatly trimmed but now fell in silky tresses (well passed his leather clad shoulders), almond shaped eyes a warm golden brown that bled crimson when using his eyes, what skin that was exposed a smooth sun-kissed tone, he was thin but not bony, perfectly proportioned, and to top it off, he stood at a measly 5'7. Which felt like an insult in and of itself. A shinigami looking like a human. The irony wasn't lost on him. _

_Belatedly he thought, as he followed Ryuk- who Rai't found- was as bored as he, that his looks hadn't really bothered him as much as it used to. He probably had Beyoo to thank for that. _

…...

**A/N**

How do you like the prologue? :)

As I hope you realized, the part done in italics was what happened before the DeathNote was actually dropped. Also, if you're confused on _Rai't/Raito's_ name as pronounced by Mikami, remember that the Japanese don't say a "t" all on it's own. To my understanding, transferred words ending in "t" usually come out as a "to". So _Rai't_ becomes _Raito_. If I'm wrong I apologize for the mistake, but it is nonetheless going to remain as such for the sake of the story.

If you are confused, don't worry. This is just the first installment and things will clear as the story progresses. And to make something clear here and now, there are no OC's as main characters in this story. There maybe be minor ones that show up here and there but they are not vitally important. This does not include "_Beyoo_", who very much exists in the DeathNote universe. That's ALL I'm giving up right now!

Until the next update!


End file.
